The functions performed by a buffer feeder system are basic to document handling. Such systems have been developed for use in processing letter mail. However, these systems are unable to deal effectively with the variation in sizes encountered with inter-mixed mail. Another significant difficulty arises from their basic design philosophy wherein an attempt is made to simultaneously feed documents from a single-stage feeding device, while receiving or buffering incoming documents in the same device. Thus the two portions of the device are usually compromised with respect to feeding performance or buffering performance, in order to realize both functions.
The above noted shortcomings are overcome in the design of the system of the present invention.